Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone, and in particular to a multi-channel headphone.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional multi-channel headphones have a cover, a subwoofer speaker, a plurality of single channel cases, and a plurality of single channel speakers. The single channel cases are disposed in the cover, and the subwoofer speaker is also disposed in the cover. The cover is utilized as a resonance case. The single channel speakers are respectively disposed on the single channel cases. The multi-channel headphone provides sound output from at least four channels and the two subwoofer channels.
However, a conventional multi-channel headphone simply provides monotonous sound output. Additionally, the speakers of the conventional multi-channel headphone are located on the same level, which cannot produce a diverse sound environment and a spatial sense of the sound field.